Valentine's Day
by Vegeta26
Summary: My version of the events that occur Post Human Path.


Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix. I also don't own Linkin Park, or any of their music.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. Words in **bold** are song lyrics. Now I know you're all confused. As a general rule, I'm opposed to songfics, but this particular song/story combination just begs for it. I'm not even sure it's really a songfic, just a story that happens to have lyrics injected into it. This idea came to me a while back, and I've just now gotten the time to write it. As always, I'll take a creative liberty or two, but the parts from the game itself will be pretty accurate. If you haven't listened to it, would highly recommend Linkin Park's newest album _Minutes to Midnight_. Anyway, this is a telling of the events after the human path set to _Valentine's Day_. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

With a final groan, Aphelion fell to the ground. The silver dragon returned to his human form, and appeared once again as Lucian, the Lord Chamberlain's advisor. Jack held his sword tightly for a few moments longer, making sure that the dragon would not rise. When he released his grip, the black flames of his sword, Falvern, faded. Breathing heavily, Jack stepped forward to face the dragon. Lucian didn't move as Jack approached, he wasn't sure that the older man even could. His eyes were closed, but he opened them when he sensed Jack's presence. Lucian's eyes held no fear at all, only resignation. Jack stared back without emotion. He was aware of the fact that he had been injured in the fight, but he felt entirely removed from his body. He was focused entirely on the final dragon, who lay defeated before him. He had conquered all of the dragons, and yet he still did not feel complete. As his mind began to drift from the dragon to Ridley, he was snapped back to the present by Lucian's voice.

"I am slain…by a human," he stuttered. "Jack. Humans are creatures bound by their fate. By their deeds do they live and die. If it was your fate that you slay me…Then perhaps it was my fate that I die at your hand."

"I don't believe in fate," Jack shouted. "It was my purpose…It was my mission to beat you. That's all!"

"You say…your mission," asked Lucian.

"Ridley accepted that it was her fate to restore order to the world," Jack began. "But you, you killed her for the sake of humanity; and I wouldn't forgive you for that. That's when I realized what MY mission was! I knew that I had to destroy you!"

"I see, Jack," Lucian chuckled as he spoke. "So in the end, I am a victim of my own mission."

As Lucian finished speaking, the ground beneath Jack's feet shuddered. It felt as though someone had shaken not just the Gold Dragon's Castle, but also the entire City of White Nights. Jack quickly looked around, and saw that the castle was beginning to crumble. He quickly turned back to address Lucian.

"What's happening," he asked quickly.

"The Gold Dragon Castle is finished," Lucian explained. As he continued, his body began to fade. "I have to leave you now. Fare thee well Jack. Fare thee well, my humans. I have saved you all, my frail, frail children."

As the castle began to come down around him, Jack ran over to Ridley. He gently lifted her lifeless form onto his back, and ran down the castle battlement. Racing as fast as he could, Jack was barely able to stay ahead of the falling rubble. He hastily made his way back through the City of White Nights, carefully descending the precarious ladders. When he reached the City's end, Jack turned back to look at Gold Dragon Castle. A huge ball of golden energy was forming at the top, which looked ready to explode. Jack immediately turned and kept running. Halfway through the Dysett Region, he felt the shock of the explosion. When he turned around, he saw a huge stream of golden light lancing into the sky. The column of energy looked as though it could be seen from anywhere in Radiata. The ground shook all around him, and he knew it was finally over.

Jack looked past the dying Castle, and saw an unusual sight in the night sky. The normally clear desert sky was covered with clouds. His gaze drifted to the Dysett Region. All of the creatures were asleep for the night, and the desert was peaceful. Though it was scorching during the day, it was quite cool at night. A chill was in the air, and gusts of wind whipped around Jack. Under any other circumstances, it would have been a perfect evening. Realization washed over Jack, and he staggered. His whole body went numb. He felt the significance of the crumbling castle behind him and the young girl he was holding. Everything that had happened finally hit him. The dragons were defeated, and he should feel happy, but he couldn't. Ridley was dead, and he would never feel happy again.

**My insides all turned to ash, so slow  
And blew away as I collapsed, so cold  
A black wind took them away, from sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night  
And the clouds above moved closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing**

**I used to be my own protection, but not now  
Cause my path has lost direction, somehow

* * *

**

Jack was never sure how he had made it back to Radiata. Cradling Ridley in his arms, he had walked the entire way back. When the guards from the Lupus Gate had rushed out to help him, he passed out from exhaustion. The next morning, he had awoken in Radiata Castle's infirmary. Jack had been greeted as a hero upon his return, and had been visited in the infirmary by many well-wishers. Lord Larks had been the first to see him, offering congratulations on a job well done. The King and Queen had personally come to thank him for saving their Kingdom. Jack quickly grew tired of lying in bed, and ached to leave. He hated being asked to retell the story of the silver dragon's defeat. He had told it only once, to Lord Larks, and never wanted to tell it again. He had really only told Lord Larks so that he could explain what had happened with Ridley, Lord Lucian, and Cross. As soon as he was able, Jack had left the Castle, and returned to his home in the town. He had already resolved to leave Radiata, and was preparing to do so when he heard a knock at his door. He opened to find one of the Castle's guards.

"What is it," Jack asked impatiently.

"I bear a message from Lord Larks for you, Sir," the guard replied.

"Let's hear it," Jack snapped. The guard cleared his throat and unrolled a scroll of parchment.

"Master Russell," he began. "I hope this message finds you well. We are holding funeral services for the Lady Ridley Silverlake tomorrow morning at 10:00, and hope that you will attend. You will be permitted to enter through the front gates of the castle to meet the procession. As before, I extend my deepest condolences to you. Yours, Lord Larks."

"Ridley," Jack trembled slightly as he spoke.

"I don't know why they're holding services for a traitor anyway," the guard said as he rolled up the scroll. Jack hit the man and knocked him to the ground.

"You don't know anything about her," he said through clenched teeth. "She was a hero. Don't you ever question her again."

"My…my…apologies sir," the guard had picked himself up, looked scared.

"Just go," Jack said with a defeated sigh. Without even looking, he shut the door on the man.

The next morning found Jack, who was always tardy, outside Radiata Castle at 9:15. He was dressed plainly in all black. The only color he wore was a red ribbon tied around his wrist. It was a ribbon that she had worn when she went to Gold Dragon Castle, and the only thing he had to remember her by. Jack was led into a part of the Castle he had never seen before, and directed to a small, beautiful chapel. When he saw the wooden casket, Jack went numb. He slowly made his way up to the front. Ridley looked as peaceful as she had when he had held her at the top of the Castle. She was wearing a white dress that was simple, yet elegant. Jack forced down the memories that were beginning to flood his mind. Eventually, he stumbled to the first row of seats and collapsed into a chair. Lord Larks arrived a few minutes later and sat down next to Jack. Natalie and Leonard were close behind, and seated themselves behind Jack. The King and Queen also came, and took seats across the aisle from Jack. The funeral was going to be small and quiet, as most of the people in Radiata still thought Ridley a traitor. Kain, the head of the Olacion Order, was presiding over the ceremony.

The funeral was very plain, and Jack didn't hear most of it. He was lost in his own thoughts of Ridley, and why he was at her funeral. He hadn't been able to sleep since he had returned, reliving his trip to the City of White Nights and all of the time he spent with Ridley. He looked around, and took some comfort in seeing genuine sadness written on the faces of everyone present. Jack felt tears forming at the corners of his eyes, and he did nothing to impede them. The thought that had haunted him for the last few days was that he could have saved Ridley if he had done more. He wasn't sure he would ever convince himself otherwise. He heard Kain giving his concluding remarks, and brought his focus back to the present. A group of guardsmen came in and lifted the coffin. Jack rose to his feet, and started to follow. They wound their way through the castle, and exited into a courtyard Jack had never seen. Everyone from the service followed as they made their way to a small, private cemetery at the very end of the castle's gardens. It was a cold morning. Clouds blanketed a sky that looked ready to pour out rain at any moment. A frigid wind was blowing, and everyone shivered a little as they walked toward a freshly dug grave. Jack looked tentatively at Lord Larks.

"This private cemetery is reserved for royalty and high ranking nobility," he explained. "Ridley would not have been buried here if not for your account, which illuminated her reasons for leaving, and erased the mark of treason we had hastily ascribed to her."

"She deserves it," Jack said somberly. "Where's her father?"

"No one has heard from Lord Jasne for some time," Lord Larks answered. "He left the castle in secret some time ago, right after Ridley's disappearance, and has not been heard from since."

"And her mother," Jack asked.

"No word has been received from the family home in the north," Lord Larks stated. "I doubt any will."

"That's awful," said Jack.

"I suppose it is," Lord Larks answered. "But there's little we can do. Being here for her now is all we can really do."

"I could have done more," Jack said softly to himself.

He and Lord Larks joined the rest of the funeral procession at the graveside. Natalie was sobbing, and Leonard was trying to console her. The Queen had tears in her eyes, and the King's face was full of sadness. Jack could no longer fight down the memory of Gold Dragon Castle, and it hit him suddenly.

* * *

"_Jack I am most grateful for your help," Lucian began. "Thank you so much."_

_Lucian pointed his hand at Ridley, who was still standing in front of the gold dragon. As the magical shot formed at his fingertips, Jack began to run toward her. Things seemed to happen in slow motion as Jack raced toward Ridley. As he got close, he felt a rush as Lucian's attack flew past him. The force of the black magic knocked Jack off of his feet and onto the ground. He scrambled to his feet and ran to Ridley's side. He cradled her in his arms, watching the color drain from her face. Behind them, the gold dragon watched silently as he also faded away. Jack shook Ridley gently, trying to keep her with him._

"_Ridley," he exclaimed. "Hey, Ridley! Wake up!"_

"_Jack, I'm so glad that I heard you call my name one last time," Ridley spoke weakly as her emerald eyes fluttered open._

"_Hey," Jack said. He was not going to let her die._

"_Jack," Ridley continued. Her left arm rose weakly, caressing his cheek. "You and me forever."_

"_No, please no," Jack cried softly as Ridley's eyes closed. A moment later her body went limp. "NOOO!"_

_Jack was sobbing and cradling Ridley's body as the gold dragon silently faded away behind them. At the opposite end of the battlement, Lucian stared blankly at the young warrior and his fallen love. After several long moments, he spoke the words that would haunt Jack forever._

"_It is all finished at last," he began. "As the silver dragon I was powerless, powerless to act against Ridley while she was the vessel. But you gave me the opportunity to strike. I owe it all to you, my friend."_

_Lucian continued to speak, and transformed into his dragon form, but Jack was barely conscious of this. Those words had cut him to the core. It was his fault that Ridley was dead. He had made it possible for Lucian to strike. Fighting back tears, he spoke softly to Ridley._

"_Ridley, I'm so sorry," Jack said. "It's all my fault. I should have known better. I shouldn't have let you leave Radiata by yourself. I should have been here with you. I'm sorry."_

_Laying Ridley's body down, Jack rose to his feet and drew his sword. He may not have been able to prevent Ridley's death, but he could avenge it.

* * *

_

Jack was drawn back to the present by the sound of movement. The guardsmen had lifted Ridley's coffin, and were carrying it over to the grave. As the coffin was lowered, Jack felt tears streaming down his face. He lowered his head to his chest. Ridley was gone forever, and it was his fault. He felt the wind's intensity pick up, but barely noticed. One by one, the other members of the procession stepped up to the grave to pay their respects. As they left, each stopped to comfort Jack. From Leonard and the King, he received nothing more than a comforting hand on the shoulder, while the Queen gave him a light, but meaningful embrace. Natalie, who was still crying, wrapped her arms tightly around him. Jack wasn't sure if this was for his benefit or hers. Finally, Lord Larks touched Jack's chin; in response, he lifted his head to make eye contact. Lord Larks' eyes were filled with concern for Jack, and he gave a warm smile. He grasped Jack's shoulder firmly. Before he walked away, he spoke.

"You did all that you could," Lord Larks stated. "I don't know where you'll go from here, or what you'll do, but you're always welcome at the castle. The people of Radiata owe you a great debt, Jack. I hope one day you come to understand all of this, and look back proudly on what you have done."

"Thank you," was all Jack said, but it was enough.

Jack stayed at Ridley's grave after the other mourners had left. He stayed while the guardsmen filled in the grave, and after they left. He stayed as the wind picked up and the rain began to fall. He had no idea how long he stayed rooted to the ground in front of her grave. Finally, he walked up to the tombstone and the fresh dirt in front of it. He looked down to see what her epitaph said, and found the words, "Ridley Silverlake A Selfless Hero" Jack gave a small nod of approval to no one in particular. It was a fitting way to remember her life and her sacrifice. He knelt to the ground in front of the grave and spoke quietly.

"Ridley," he began. "I bet you're wondering why I'm still standing here, huh? If I had something to say, I should have said it by now, that's what you'd tell me. I suppose you're right. I just can't bring myself to do it. I can't bring myself to say goodbye. I wish this hadn't happened. I wish with everything in me that I had gone with you when you left Radiata that night. I wish I could have convinced you to come back to Radiata. I wish I had been able to prevent this from happening. I wish most of all that you were still here, because I love you. I don't really know when it happened, but I've known it for a while now; I've just never been able to tell you. I love you, Ridley Silverlake. And you're gone. I've thought a lot about what happened, and I'll never forgive myself for letting you die. I'm not staying in Radiata. I'm leaving, but I'll take you with me in my heart wherever I go. Ridley, you and me forever."

**A black wind took you away, from sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night  
And the clouds above moved closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
And the ground below grew colder  
As they put you down inside  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing

* * *

**

Two days later, Jack got up from bed earlier than normal. He dressed himself in the simple clothes he had worn when he had first come to Radiata for the Knight Selection Trials. Silently, he began packing up all of his belongings. He had spent the remainder of the day after the funeral contemplating what to do and where he would go. It was not a question of whether or not he would go, but only where he would go. He had spent the previous day taking care of business in town. He had gone to the various shops of the town to sell the items he wouldn't need, and to buy the ones he would. He had made sure not to tell anyone that he was leaving. Jack simply wanted to leave. He didn't want to have to justify it to anyone or say any long goodbyes. He wanted to leave, and was going to do just that. He had left two letters in his room to be found. One was to go to Chief Elwen, and the other to Lord Larks. Both letters expressed thanks for the help and guidance that he received, and explained that he was leaving Radiata permanently. When he finished packing, Jack walked to the door. His pack and his father's sword were slung over his shoulder, while Ridley's ribbon was tied around his wrist. He turned and surveyed the room one more time before opening the door and walking outside. He was quite surprised to see Miranda from the Olacion Order waiting for him. Her hands were behind her back.

**So now you're gone, and I was wrong  
I never knew what it was like, to be alone  
On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day**

"Good morning Jack," she said. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"What," he asked, looking puzzled.

"It's Valentine's Day, silly," Miranda said with a grin. "It's a day when you let people know that you care about them. I got you a card."

"I thought you were supposed to celebrate Valentine's Day with the one you love," Jack said.

"Well…I…" Miranda blushed.

"Sorry," Jack said, walking past her. He was aware that she was calling after him, but didn't slow down. He was lost in thought.

'_Fate must be playing a cruel joke,' Jack thought to himself. 'A day to celebrate love, when the one I love is lost to me forever.'_

**On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
I used to be my own protection, but not now**

As Jack walked silently through Radiata, his thoughts were still on Ridley. He ached to see her, and to share this special day with her. That thought only forced him to remember that it couldn't be. Nearly everyone noticed Jack, and quite a few people spoke to him, but he paid no attention to them. His eyes were fixed in front of him the entire time, never looking around. His face was expressionless, and his pace never changed. He walked calmly through the Lupus Gate, leaving Radiata behind him forever.

**On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow**

Jack had been unable to decide where he would go or what he would do; he only knew that he had to leave Radiata. He wanted to find Captain Ganz, and speak with him about everything that had happened. He hoped to travel north and meet Ridley's mother, so that she might learn the circumstances surrounding her daughter. Jack also hoped to encounter Lord Jasne to share the same thoughts. Gawain Rothschild's words still haunted him as well. He still didn't know who his father's murderer was. He hoped that one day he could avenge his father's death, and become worthy of the Arbitrator. As he looked back on Radiata, his thoughts went back to Ridley, and everything that had led him to this point. Jack didn't know if he would ever forgive himself for Ridley's death, but knew that he would never let go of his love for her.

**On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
I used to be my own protection, but not now  
On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow

* * *

**

Vegeta26: There you have it. I hope you enjoy the story. It was just something I thought of when I heard the song. I enjoyed writing, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. It'd be nice to get some feedback from you via a review. Thanks.


End file.
